


Advice

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Yu turns to someone in a similar situation to her for help.  Results are mixed.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber, Xiang Yu | Berserker/Yu Mei-ren | Assassin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> i was halfway through this fic before i remembered that yu and sigurd are in an event together and probably interact there so just assume this is before that

“Heroic Spirit Sigurd.” Yu stands stiffly, hands clasped together. “I am in need of your wisdom.”

“Yu Mei-ren. This is a surprise.” Sigurd inclines his head to her. “Please, come in.”

Sigurd’s quarters are exactly the kind of austere Yu expected from him. She pulls out a chair and sits primly, still a bit ill at ease. Asking the advice of someone formerly human isn’t something she likes doing, but…

He sits down across from her. “What do you need my advice on?”

“It has to do with… Relationships.” Fidgeting, she continues, “My lord Xiang Yu is reluctant to share intimacy with me out of fear of harming me. I understand that you have a similar problem…?”

“Brynhildr and I do find it difficult to be together without her curse causing her to try to stab me, yes.” Sigurd pauses. “I wasn’t aware Xiang Yu had a similar curse on him…?”

“W-well, no, it’s not that exactly, but… well, in this form…” She can feel her face start to burn.

“Ah.” Sigurd’s a bit red himself, and he looks away from her. “What we do won’t work for you, in that case.”

“I was afraid of that.” Yu slumps a little.

“However, in more general terms… Have you tried pegging him?” he asks.

It takes her a second to remember what that term means, and when it does come to her she blushes even more. “I. My lord’s original body was made to be indistinguishable from a human, but I’m not sure if this form has the correct… extraneous parts… for that.”

“I-I see. It seems a difficult thing to just ask about unprompted.”

Neither of them are looking at each other. More than ever, Yu longs for the sweet embrace of death, if only just to escape this embarrassment.


End file.
